The present invention relates to an architectural structure of the type conventionally referred to as a "tower" or "high-rise" building. The structure is especially suitable for use as an apartment building, but this structure and, in particular, the invention embodied therein are not limited to any particular use.
Architectural structures forming conventional housing may be generally characterized, in order of increasing efficiency, as single family houses, "low-rise" apartment (or condominium) buildings and "high-rise" apartment (or condominium) buildings. Of these, the low-rise "garden apartments" are usually found in the country or suburbs whereas the high-rise buildings are normally restricted to the city.
Unless otherwise stated, the term "efficiency" is used in this specification in its broad general sense, and is intended to include (1) the energy requirements for heating and cooling a building and for any other services provided in the building; (2) the energy requirements for transportation between the building and the areas of shopping, work, etc., as well as (3) the cost of construction and maintenance of the building on a per-occupant basis.
It has conventionally been considered preferable to live in a one-family house or in a low-rise building rather than in a high-rise building which has, in the past, been conceived architecturally as a "cellular block." Notwithstanding the high population density in a high-rise building, the living conditions in such an environment are often less personal and social than in a low-rise setting.